The Roles They Play
by Ginzen
Summary: Everyone has their role to play. Sora is to be the Hero. Larxene, the Villain. And me, the Damsel in Distress. I know this and yet, it still hurts.   Larxene/Namine


**Ok, my first yuri fanfic! Just so you aren't confused, Sora's dialogue is in bold, Larxene's is normal and Namine's in itallics. Goofy, Donald and Jiminy's are in bold itallics.**

**I don't own any of the characters 'cause I suck.**

**

* * *

**

_Everyone has their role to play. Sora is to be the Hero. Larxene, the Villain. And me, the Damsel in Distress. I know this and yet, it still hurts. _

"**Then….what's gonna…What's gonna happen to Riku?"**

_Nothing at all._

"Ahhahaha! Oh, you're so much fun to watch. If you're worried about Riku, then don't."

_She's not laughing seriously. I can tell._

"**What do you mean?"**

"Do you really think I'm just gonna say it? That's too easy. Oh, what to do?"

_Larxene is trying to enjoy it, but she can't._

"All right, have it your way then. It'll kill you to hear this, but I think I can live with that."

_She has to tell him now. Her plans with Marluxia are ruined because of me._

"**Not Riku? A fake?"**

_It's true._

"You get it? Its memories with Namine were just planted, not real."

_It's my fault. I'm the one to blame._

"It's the truth isn't it, Namine?"

_Yes, it's my fault._

"Oh, so cute…but behind this little face, you do some awful things."

_Please don't let go. I want to stay like this. _

"The girl you've been trying to protect all this time is really a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts!"

_That's all I am. But she doesn't think so. I can hear the pain in her voice. The pain of her words conflicting with her true feelings._

"**Then…my memories…are all…"**

_Fake._

"This was our chance to make the Keyblade master our puppet, but that jerk Axel used Namine to betray us!"

_Yes, it's my fault that you're in pain. So why?_

"So now, I've no choice but to eliminate you."

_Why are you taking the blame?_

"**You'll pay…"**

"_Don't!" It should be me instead._

Last time I checked, YOU'RE the one who fooled around with his memories and started this whole mess."

"_I know but-"Why should you pay for it?_

"I should tell you that I'm in an EXETREMELY foul mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined!"

_This isn't pain enough. I'm not satisfied with that._

"**Namine!"**

"What's this? Are you upset? And you don't even know her!"

_But you know me. Is that why you're doing this?_

"**Maybe so, but I still…made…a promise."**

_You want me to be happy? I can't._

"There is no promise, there never was! You're just delusional. "

_Maybe I'm delusional. Thinking it would last._

"Must you insist on playing the hero?"

_You know he does, just as you must play the villain. _

Whatever. If that's the way you want it…you're going down alone!"

_You can't win. You know that. I want to be with you. You don't have to be alone._

"_**Not if we stop you!"**_

"**Donald! Goofy! You found me!"**

_Sora's not alone. Why must you be?_

"_**And we promised. We promised we'd protect you!"**_

_Are you protecting me? I don't want your protection, I want you._

"Okay, have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me!"

"No... No! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of losers!"

_Don't lie. You never intended to win. _

"I think I'm…I'm fading?"

_It's not fair._

No…this isn't…the way I...I won't allow—"

_I don't want this. I don't want you to leave._

"_**You must be Namine! It's good to meet ya. We're good friends of Sora's and my name is—"**_

"_You're Goofy and you're Donald." It's too late now. I have to play my role now, don't I?_

"_**Gee, there must be a lot of questions. Namine, I know this might not be easy for ya, but could you tell what happened?"**_

"_Of course. It's my fault, after all." It's my fault. That I fell in love with the villain._

_

* * *

_

**'K, it's done! Didja like it? Then write a review! Is there something I did wrong? Write a review! Do you not like shoujo ai/yuri or a Larmine pairing? Then why the hell did you read this?**


End file.
